Lovely Mess
by Grecca
Summary: life is taking a new turn; all F4 members are getting married! Jandi to Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong to Ga Eul, Woo bin to Jea kyung and Ji hoo to Yun yi
1. Chapter 1

**A LOVELY MESS**

Note: this is my first story so hoping for good reviews i present the story...^_^

Prolog : It is a new beginning of the world famous F4 group. All are getting married; Gu Jun Pyo is about to marry Gum Jan Di; So Yi Jung is marrying sweet ,kind and also Jan di's best friend Chu Ga Eul, they are said to be the most cutest couple in whole Korea; as for Song Woo Bin he went for world tour where he again met lovely Ha Jea Kyung who he met during his world tour in Egypt; now as for Yoon Ji Hoo is marrying Ji Yun Yi . The world famous F4 are getting married all on the same day.

**Chapter 1: happy day**

Jan Di was wearing a tube wedding dress which had beautiful boarder fills with real pearl and embroidered flowers; she was wearing glass slippers just like of Cinderella she had wore white gloves embroidered with pearl and flowers. Her mother-n law gifted her the most expensive diamond necklace with pretty and elegant earrings. Her hair was made into a cute bun assorised with flowered hair clips and a diamond clip also she had a veil long enough cover the carpet, she was looking like a queen.

Ga Eul was wearing a baby pink colored wedding gown. Her dress was simple yet preety,she was also offered to wear a beautiful and expensive gown but during her wedding dress hunt she found this baby pink dress which she liked so much that she she refused to other dresses. Her hair was made into soft curls which suited her very well. She wore a cream colored bow designed shoes. she wore a medium lengthen baby pink color veil. she also wore beautiful diamond earrings and a cute butterfly pendant.

Ji Yun Yi was wearing cream colored wedding dress it had beautiful designs of peacock and its beautiful tail which was embroidered with diamonds and had a pretty bow around her waist. her shoes were simple as she didn't want to wear any heels, she didn't wore any veil but her hair was made into a pretty bow and. She wore a beautiful diamond necklace and white gold earrings and a beautiful tiara with ruby and diamonds.

Jea Kyung wore her beautiful mothers wedding dress with a short veil with a beautiful tiara and beautiful diamond set. And also an elegant bracelet given by woo bin.

The whole wedding place was arranged so gracefully with flowers and curtains, servants were ordered that no one should be unsatisfied and every person attending the wedding of F4 were looking gorgeous.

"Aww, you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Ga Eul to Jan Di"

"(blushing) ya but you look cute and your dress suits u well" said Jan Di to Ga Eul

A voice comes from the back "Jandi Ga Eul u guys look so pretty. Jandi u look like the princesses from the fairy tale book. Wow Ga Eul u look so cute in this dress your choice soo good in dress" said Jea Kyung.

Jan Di-"Yeppo; your mothers dress is still so pretty and elegant"

"Today is our special day we deserve to look pretty; But where is Yun Yi. Almost all the brides are here"-Jandi

"Lets go to her room" said Jea Kyung

_(all three brides move towards Yun yi's room chuckling and talking, Ga eul opens the door)_

"Aww you are looking soo beautiful and that tiara is suiting you so well" exclaimed Jan Di and Ga eul and Jea Kyung followed "YEPPO!"

"Why didn't u come to my room Yun Yi?" asked Jandi

"I was just fitting my dress"-Yun Yi

"Anyways girls today is our special day ;from today we will be entering in a whole new phase of our life, so lets begin our new begin with a great celebration"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fairy tale Wedding**

_(Jan Di ,Ga Eul , Jea Kyung and Yin Yi are laughing talking and celebrating their last hours as singles. Suddenly a knock is herd on the door .)_

Jea Kyung- " Who is it?"

Goo Jun Hee-"It's me Jun Hee"

(JanDi opens the door)

"Yeppo; you all are looking so pretty, Lets take a picture"-Jun hee

"Say Kimchii";Jun Hee

"KIMCHIIIIIII" –ALL (click)

"lets me see, awwww we all look so pretty"-Jan Di

Jun Hee-" Why are u all in Yun Yi's room?". "We wanted to see how Yun yi was looking in her wedding dress ; and now we are celebrating our last hour as single"-Ga Eul.

"well it is about to 12 so u girls must be getting ready coz ur names are about to be called";Jun Hee

"Ya Nuna is right it is about time we should get ready";Yun Yi

(The music starts in the hall and a moment of silence gets all over the crowd waiting for the brides to come while the F4 princes have started to walk towards the stage. The music starts playing and in the back ground ;at the entrance brides are getting ready fixing their dress and holding their bouquet .Jan Di is holding a deep red colored rose bouquet, Ga Eul is Holding pink and white flower bouquet, Yun Yi is holding a white rose bouquet and Jea Kyung is holding Red white rose bouquet . All brides were looking so pretty that every eyes were stuck on then , even the F4 princes. Most of the people were mumbling crowd like how pretty they were looking. Not only relatives but press and the whole shinwa family were present to bless the 4 couples that were about to married and step in a new life. Every one that this day was very very special not only for the couples but also for the whole shinwa group. Everyone is so happy today. As the brides slowly aproch the stage the priest starts his prayers. Now all brides have reached their respective place along with their grooms.)

Priest-"For grooms, will u love cherish and help your to be wife"

(Looking at their pretty brides with love all reply)

Jun Pyo-"yes I will'

Yi joon-"YES"

Ji hoo-"Will do"

Woo bin-" yes"

Priest-"will u love cherish and promise to keep this relation live no matter what situation"

(all girls smiling and looking at their grooms with love)

Jan Di-"(smiling)YES I will"(holds hand with jun Pyo)

Ga Eul-"(blushing)I do"

Jea Kyung-"(putting arms around his arm and looking in his eyes)I will"

Yun Yi-"I do"

Priest –"does anyone have any objection?"

(A minute silence)

Priest-"now are husband and wife; you all may kiss your wife"

(All the bride and grooms kissed each other like in a magical fairytale. Everyone who witnessed it was amused. After this they waved at everyone and again glanced at each other)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

**Some Chit-Chats**

_(__**All four couples are in there rooms after the big moment all are happy but also tired so all are resting. Just married couples are resting in their own room or the couple room where mischevious chat starts.)**_

_(Jan Di and Jun Pyos room; Jun Pyo is sitting in a chair right next to the window and Jan Di is sitting right in front of the mirror )_

Jun Pyo:" Seems like someone is not a commoner from now."

Jan Di: " YA! that was rude m not a commoner but I am your wife from now. So give me some respect from now."

Jun Pyo: "(laughing) ya I know and I love u too. But that doesn't mean that you can be bossy around me like others. you should praise me after all I am the almighty Goo Jun Pyo."

Jan Di: "YA! when was I so bossy that you are warning me huh! After all we both know who is bossy among us."

Jun Pyo: "Excuse Me! Are you calling me bossy?"

Jan Di: " Oh I don't need to say it u said it yourself"

Jun Pyo: "(Sighs) Ok whatever. I finnally made u mine"

Jan Di : " (blushing) ya"

_(Yi Jeong and Ga Eul in their room; Yi Jeong is standing near the mirror and Ga Eull is sitting near the bed)_

Ga Eul : "I said so you will get in love with a good girl (smiling)"

Yi Jeong: "Ya I know I also never thought that I would fall for a girl like u."

Ga Eul: "(blushing) I love You sun bae"

Yi Jeong: " I love u too (blushing)"

_(Ji Hoo and Yun Yi's room; both are sitting in the bed and looking at each other)_

Yun Yi: "Did you like my dress?"

Ji Hoo: "ah….Yes your dress suits u quite well."

Yun Yi: "Thank you sun bae for completing my happy world."

Ji Hoo: "We are married to each other now and I love you so you don't have to thank me for completing your world we are actually completing our world"

Yun Yi: "(hugs Ji Hoo with two drops of tears falling on the ground) I love u"

_(Woo Bin and Jea Kyung's room; Woo Bin is lying in the bed and Jea Kyung tries to snuggle with him)_

Woo Bin: "(feeling irritated) Exactly What are you trying to do Jea Kyung?"

Jea Kyung: "I m trying to snuggle with you like a happy wife"

Woo Bin :"But we are just married you can snuggle later. Aiiiish I am soo tired. Will leave me free for a while Please"

Jea Kyung: "(sighs) Ok ok don't get soo irritated ill stay near the window for a while. But still remember I will snuggle with you later"

Woo Bin: "Ya sure"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

**The Perfect Reception**

**(Note: Please also leave a review)**

(Today is the day after their wedding reception. Everyone want this to be perfect as they had a grand wedding they can't have a simple reception. The reception was held in a garden where classic fresh wine was being served with fresh was a pleasant garden party. The garden was looking so pretty that all who attended were stunned by its beauty; flowers all over and people laughing and talking to eachother. Here all the brides were looking so pretty and the grooms were looking awesome. Everything was charming.)

(Jan Di was wearing a royal red coloured dress with diamond bordering of little heart shaped on the top and verticall linings on the bottom with red high heels with a beautifull diamond and ruby neckless with matching pair of earrings and also a small red tiara, her hair was softy curled and had light make up on. GaEul was wearing a violet coloured dress which had diamond bordering of flowers crved in it with matching gloves upto her elbow she wore a diamond set and purple coloured Stiletto heels her hair was made into side bun with soft curls. Jea Kyung is wearing an orchid yellow dress which was tube toped and also the dress was zigzag patterned where she wore a matching platform heel shoes and wore an emerald set; her hair was open and straight and was looking gorgeous. Yun Yi was looking the simplest of them all she didn't want to experiment with her look so she wore a cream coloured dress which was all bordered ribbons she was looking like an angel she wore pure diamond set and had made her hair into big curls

she wore sling back shoes which hade a bow on it and also had diamonds studed in it)

Jun Pyo: YA! you are looking so pretty today. You are now allowed to be called Great Jun Pyo's wife.

Jan Di : I know I do you don't need to say that and I was able to call my self your wife when I got married.

Jun Pyo: (Laughing) I know I know. Why are you sitting alone here? where is Ga eul and others?

Jan Di: (looking away)Ya I was searching for them too.

(Yun yi and Ji Hoo comes from behind)

Ji Hoo: YA! where were you we have been searching for you Jan Di and others. Where is Yi Jeong and Woo Bin.

Jun Pyo: They must be having been partying some where.

(Yi Jeong Ga Eul and Woo bin Jea Kyung comes)

Yi Jeong: Hey guys are you enjoying the party?

Jun Pyo: YA! bastards where have you been?

Woo Bin: We were just checking out the place. There is a cool place away from here you guys wanna go?

Jun Pyo: Is it that cool?

Yi Jeong: Ya we found it a little clam and peacefull.

Jan Di: Wow sounds good Lets go!

Ga Eul: The plan is ok but who will handle our place here in the party.

Yi Jeong: Oh my sweet wife you are so innocent. Don't worry the managers will handle it.

Woo Bin: Ok so does anyone has any problem now?

(No one speaks)

Woo Bin: OK lets go then.


End file.
